


on vast scales

by clarityhiding



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Space Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Tim's surprised enough, just finding an ocean floating in the middle of space. He's not expecting to find inhabitants as well.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 23





	on vast scales

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one of these days I'll write more on this, but today is not that day. A little thing I wrote for MerMay in 2019.

The ocean is, for lack of a better word, an anomaly. What else can one describe a literal floating mass of water, complete with atmosphere, biosphere, and absolutely no planet to speak of? Tim spots it off his portside while in between hyperspace jumps and normally wouldn't have even bothered to take note—it looks like any other water planet, to be honest, but then he notices the strange clarity of the water, the odd _compactness_ of it. He should really just keep on, but something draws his attention, and before he knows it, he's swooping in to make a water landing.

On the (for lack of a better word) surface, the water ripples, though no waves are present. That's not entirely odd—no moon, ergo, no waves. There's no land to be seen, but he hadn't expected that either, considering he certainly didn't see any from space. But when he opens the hatch—having first ascertained the atmosphere is breathable, of course—and steps out onto his ship, there's a splash in the distance.

He draws his blaster, moving the dial to Stun and thumbing off the safety. There were dark shapes moving through the blue-green depths of the sphere when he was still out in space, not-quite visible through the hazy atmosphere. Considering how large such creatures must be to be visible from space, he's less than eager to make their acquaintance unprepared.

The splashes get closer and closer, clearly the result of _something_ moving in his direction. Something fast, something focused. Something he's both curious and terrified of meeting, alone, on his tiny ship, above an anomalous water planet which appears to completely fail to follow even the most basic laws of physics.

He's just about to let his fear get the better of him and head back inside when the water erupts right in front of him, water and—scales? gleaming in the light of the nearby sun. Tim backs up quickly as the scaly… whatever half-flops on the small platform he's standing on.

"Hello," the creature says, though that… can't be right? Because it's _not_ a creature, it's a _man_. Or, well. Half a man, since he seems to have no limbs below his waist, just a long, sleek tail of beautiful reds and silver. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I—Tim. And I'm a Human, from planet Terra. What about you? What's your name?"

The… merman? shifts his body, flipping it so he can sit up, studying Tim. "Jason," he says. "It's good to meet you, Human Tim of Planet Terra. It has been a long, long time since we've any visitors from the stars here on Gotham."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
